


Sweetheart

by thrillingtremors



Series: Love, Hate, and Everything In-Between [3]
Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Danny Johnson is NOT a nice guy, F/M, Laurie is a badass, note: DO NOT mess with Laurie Strode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillingtremors/pseuds/thrillingtremors
Summary: When Laurie escaped Ghostface, ruining his perfect kill streak, she started something grave. She created a new obsession. But one should know not to be obsessed with the Strode girl, who looked much more innocent than she really was . . .
Relationships: Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson | The Ghostface/Laurie Strode, Laurie Strode/Danny “Jed Olsen” Johnson | The Ghostface, but there’s sexual tension for sure, no explicit sexual contact or kissing between them
Series: Love, Hate, and Everything In-Between [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562182
Kudos: 48





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! I hope you enjoy! :) Again, no kissing/smut between Laurie and Danny, but there’s sexual tension - at least from Danny’s side. You know he’d tap that ass ;) but Laurie would never let him get the chance. Hope you find the read fun!

❥៚ sweetheart.

| “LAURIE, ARE YOU OKAY?” 

Laurie turned towards Dwight, slapping her hand over his mouth. Dwight looked confused, but Laurie’s sharp gaze made him remain quiet. She leaned closer, her lips pressing against his ear. It wasn’t to be sultry or flirtatious, no, it was to make sure the man stalking them didn’t hear. “We’re being hunted. Can you see? Look towards your left, behind the wall.” 

Dwight’s eyes widened, and his attention snapped towards where Laurie pointed to. Sure enough, a haunting white mask leaned from around a corner, leering at them. “Run,” Laurie murmured. Dwight took off in one direction, and Laurie fled towards another. It was better to separate, so if one of them was attacked, the other couldn’t be as well. It was clear the killer went after Dwight, because Laurie didn’t feel his presence stalking after her. It was probably because she took the safer route, towards pallets, while Dwight just fled blindly. 

Laurie decided to work on a generator while Dwight was chased. Her fingers rested on the cold gears, and she focused on twining the wires together rhythmically. She’d been here so long, it all just came naturally to her. She rarely ever made mistakes anymore, except for the rare cases someone or something caught her off-guard. She brushed a strand of ragged blonde hair out of her face, barely catching a spark between her fingers. She prevented the generator from blowing up, and continued on with her work. Occasionally she’d hear footsteps, but knew it was just her fellow survivors. They didn’t bother helping her with the generator; Laurie preferred to work alone most of the time. She was more of a sole survivor.

She completed the generator just as Dwight’s scream rang across the cold grounds of the hospital they were in. He’d been hooked; Laurie could feel it in the way her gut twisted, and how her body felt naturally pulled towards the direction Dwight was. She needed to save him, but there was always the chance someone else could be already on their way, doing her job for her. She opted for the more stealthy route, going to find another generator and leaving the others to deal with Dwight. She’d warned him of the killer watching them; she felt like she’d done enough for him. Right now, she needed to prioritize the generators first. It was their best shot at escaping, and because of the hex cast on the generators, the progress was slowed. Some people still had trouble fixing generators with the hex activated. 

Laurie sat down in the library of the hospital, working on the generator inside. She could feel Dwight being saved; the gentle pull that left her chest as he was rescued. She relaxed, but still kept a keen eye on her surroundings. There was a very high chance the murderer was going back to the hook for easy targets. But he could also be patrolling the generators. 

For a while, she worked in peace. She heard a faint scream in the distance; Yui. She was the newest survivor. A kind Japanese girl who liked to help people out. She had a fiery will, and accepted Laurie’s teachings of using a decisive strike to escape the killer’s grasp. She had been injured, but wasn’t down yet. Laurie still had time to keep working, and pretend like nothing bad was happening. She pulled a wire over another, and caught a spark traveling along the wires just before it reached the end. Her fingers burned, but she’d gotten accustomed to the sensations by now. Her hands were covered in grease and grime from the work, which a long time ago would’ve disgusted and appalled her. Now, she was unfazed. 

The generator was completed, and seconds later, Yui went down. The library was erupted in a bright light, the whirring of the finished generator echoing through the room. Laurie wondered what her teammates were doing. Dwight was probably trying to heal himself up, or hiding in a locker to disguise his presence from the killer. Yui was obviously being hooked. The last person in the trial was Quentin, who was most likely either struggling to finish a generator, or searching for the hex totem. Laurie got up, wiping sweat from her forehead. She didn’t mind doing the generators herself. She liked just sticking to the side. 

As Yui was hooked, Laurie sensed an impending warning of danger. Her heart began to race, and that’s when she knew the killer was near. All of a sudden, her racing heart stopped — however, the screaming of a warning in her ears didn’t falter. She could sense the killer was still close by, only silent. Just like . . . A shudder rippled through her. She didn’t want to think about him; not right now. She needed to focus. She couldn’t let her thoughts be clouded. She crept towards where Yui was, hearing the girl’s whimpering and cries growing louder. Laurie ducked behind a pile of boxes just as a shape crouch-walked right past her. 

It was the Ghostface, she knew, but she preferred not to give him a name like the others did. She wanted him to just remain a shroud, so she could forget about him as soon as she reached the campfire. She’d faced the Ghostface only once before. Her whole team had perished at his hand, and she’d escaped through the hatch without being seen by him, or discovered once. That had definitely irked him. Apparently, he’d had a streak of killing all of his victims, and Laurie had broken it. She didn’t care, though. If he was spiteful with her, then he could get in line behind another white-faced killer who hated her guts. She was used to killers having it out for her. Another one didn’t really deter her. Was it annoying, though? Yes, very. But that didn’t mean she could ever falter or grow weaker because of it. 

From the looks of it, Ghostface was sticking close to the hook. Probably thinking he was ever-so-sneaky, when in reality, he stuck out like a sore thumb. As he drifted further and further away, Laurie seized her chance. She jumped up, running forward and greeting Yui. 

The blonde girl looked down at Laurie with a sad expression. “You shouldn’t have come for me,” Yui whispered. Laurie shrugged her off. “I know he’s still here,” she retorted quietly. “But I can’t just let you die.” Not like I let THEM die, she thought. Them. Her friends. Her friends who’d all fallen at the hands of the boogeyman himself. She shook, feeling more sweat rolling down her temple. That didn’t matter. They were gone, but Yui wasn’t. She had to focus on saving Yui. She grabbed Yui by the armpits, hearing the girl whine out softly as Laurie lifted her off of the hook with a grunt. She dropped Yui to the ground. They couldn’t waste any time; he’d be coming back. Laurie grabbed Yui’s hand, and tugged her along at a quick pace. Yui didn’t leave any blood trails, which was apparently a perk of hers she had. 

Laurie opted on the more stealthy approach, slinking around a corner and crouching down. “Let’s go into the basement,” Laurie whispered. “Are you crazy?” Yui hissed. Laurie scoffed. “He won’t suspect it,” she pointed out. “And you leave no blood, so he won’t know where we went.” Yui hesitated, before she gave up and agreed. Checking that they weren’t being watched or followed, Laurie peeked out and darted for the basement in front of them. Yui limped after her, muffling her whimpers with her hand. They rushed down the stairs, and pressed themselves against the wall. Yui was holding her injured shoulder, looking pained. 

Laurie heard footsteps, slow and deliberate, above them. She didn’t dare move. Yui was biting her lip so hard she drew blood, but she didn’t have an iron will like Jake did. She was making noise. Silently, Laurie slapped her hand over Yui’s mouth. She’d apologize for the rude gesture later. Right now, it was all about surviving. There was no signs of life above them, no heartbeat, footsteps, nothing. But Laurie hadn’t heard the footsteps leaving. Just stopping. Above them. Was he waiting there? Her head throbbed. She didn’t feel safe. Her hand shook over Yui’s mouth, and she met the girl’s terrified, wide-eyed gaze. She gulped.

She couldn’t stand waiting anymore. She had to check. Was he there? If he was, she could reveal herself. Tank a hit for Yui, and distract the killer into making him think it was just her in the basement. That would give Yui enough time to try and patch herself up. Slowly, Laurie drew away from Yui. Yui gave her a ‘what the hell are you doing?!’ expression, but Laurie ignored her. Her head tilted out from around the wall, and she craned her neck upwards. 

What she saw made her jaw drop, and for her blood to run cold. There was a familiar mask peering out from the top of the stairs. As Laurie revealed herself, the head tilted. She quickly jerked back, looking over at Yui with a horrified expression. Her look clearly didn’t help Yui’s fear, for the girl began internally panicking. “I’m going to distract him,” Laurie whispered. “And you hide here. I’ll make him think it’s just me.” Yui nodded, looking doubtful. Would it work? Probably not. But Laurie had gotten them into this mess, so she’d forcibly yank them out of it. It was like . . . Peeling off a bandaid. Quick, and not-painless. 

She sprung up from her hiding place, showing herself fully to the Ghostface. He was standing at the top of the stairs, now. Completely still and rigid. Just like how — she shivered. Just like how Michael would do it. She knew Ghostface was doing this to get underneath her skin. It wouldn’t work. He wasn’t Michael, and he’d never come close to him. Her face contorted into a sneer, and she forced her frozen limbs to start moving. She broke into a sprint towards Ghostface, which clearly took him off-guard, for he stepped back. Laurie seized his error and barreled past him. His knife lashed out, catching her on the arm. She grimaced but didn’t scream, instead taking off running down the dim corridor.

She’d successfully escaped the basement. How? She didn’t know. She glanced over her shoulder, and saw the Ghostface chasing after her. As she took a sharp turn, there was a loud boom that echoed throughout the hospital. Someone had found the Ghostface’s hex totem, and broken it. She smirked. That ought to hurt. She’d saved Yui, and bought enough time for her team to find the hex and destroy it. Now generators could get finished, and she might escape. She wanted to flaunt her victory towards the Ghostface, but focused on running. No need to antagonize him further, right? He evidently had a bone to pick with her. She vaulted over a window, grateful that it was fast and not slow. She still had energy in her, and plenty of fight left. She had countless tools underneath her belt to help her survive.

The Ghostface didn’t sway from chasing her, even after she slammed three pallets directly onto his face. He let out an irritated sigh each time, a stark contrast to Michael’s infuriated grunts. She glared at the Ghostface as he stood across from her at the pallet. Her arm was dripping with blood, painting her pale skin crimson and leaving a clear trail across the hospital tiles to follow. She wouldn’t be able to shake him. He’d found her, and now he was determined not to let her go. Even if he threw the whole trial out the window, he’d keep chasing her. Laurie had seen this behavior before, but only in Michael towards her, and the Nightmare towards Quentin. Was she possibly becoming the Ghostface’s obsession? No way, she thought, her brow furrowing. Impossible. She furrowed her brow, glowering at him. 

Is he gonna break the pallet, or what? She wondered to herself, but he just stood there. Eventually, he opened his mouth underneath that mask and spoke. “You know, you’re a real pain in my ass, sweetheart.” It caught Laurie off-guard, but didn’t surprise her. Killers spoke before. Freddy Krueger often had a habit of relentlessly taunting his victims, and the Huntress would hum and curse at them in Russian. Even the Trapper would sometimes snap at them, to either shut up or to stop breaking his traps. But the more silent, stalking killers like Ghostface tended to keep their mouths shut. They weren’t the talkative types. Laurie knew from experience. So why the hell was Ghostface talking to her? She scowled at him. 

“And you can kiss my ass, freak,” she spat back. Laurie was never a ‘potty-mouth’ so to speak back in the real world. When she was with her friends, back before Michael killed them, she was always the timid and shy type. She never strayed from her schoolwork, and didn’t act out in class. She never ran off with boys or skipped lessons. She did her duties, and instead of partying, she babysat little kids for extra money. She was everyone’s classic golden girl. No one would ever anticipate such foul words coming out of an innocent mouth like hers. But being in the Fog could taint anyone, even Laurie. She wasn’t innocent anymore. 

“Tempting, but I’ll pass for now.” The Ghostface lifted his foot up, breaking the pallet, but Laurie had already taken off running. During their little exchange, a generator had been completed, the loud ding of it finishing ringing throughout the hospital. The Ghostface cursed under his breath, but didn’t make any move to break off from the chase. Yes, this would be his downfall. Laurie would once again interrupt his perfect kill streak. She felt satisfied, vaulting a window and barely managing to avoid Ghostface’s lunging knife. He growled in anger as he missed, and she smiled in contempt. She raced off again, deciding she would run him around the library this time. There was a really good pallet there she’d use. 

Laurie made it to the pallet just in time, too. The Ghostface’s bloodlust was building, and his speed was increasing. He’d almost gotten to her, but the pallet saved her life. She chucked it right onto his head, interrupting his swing. He sighed with frustration, shaking his head to clear himself of the stun. “Why can’t you just let me kill you, sweetheart?” He spat through gritted teeth. She flashed her award-winning smile at him, the one she’d use for her teachers and the parents of the kids she’d babysit. “Choke on shit and die,” she replied in a pleasant voice, and the Ghostface hissed in anger, breaking the pallet to splinters. She took off again, this time deciding to head to the middle area of the hospital. 

She threw down yet another pallet onto the Ghostface’s head, and he huffed. “Okay, sweetheart, this game is getting pretty fucking annoying now,” he spat. “I’m going to gut you like a fucking fish as soon as I get my hands on you.” Ooh, scary, Laurie thought sarcastically. There were no offerings cast when the trial had begun, so she knew the Ghostface couldn’t kill her at his own hand. His threats fell into empty air. She ran away as he broke the pallet, just as another generator was finished. There was only one left, now. 

“Looks like you’re losing!” Laurie called triumphantly over her shoulder. The Ghostface didn’t reply, and she knew her comment had deeply angered him. They both knew he was letting the victory he could’ve gotten go, only because he was so determined to catch one person he couldn’t reach. If he’d played smarter, and not let the thirst of revenge taint him, he might’ve gotten Laurie in the end. She’d be the last to go, of course, but if he was more clever she would’ve fallen without her team to support her. But he was impatient, which was odd. He’d always shown cunning skill and patience with everyone — except for her. It was like he just couldn’t wait to kill her, and he couldn’t be satisfied until he succeeded. 

She realized, though, that she had used basically every good pallet in the hospital. She only had one shot left. She turned and suddenly ran directly towards the Ghostface. He halted, skidding to a stop in shock. He raised his blade to slash her, but she used her dead-hard to get past him. His blade fell on empty air, and his snarl of anger was music to ears. She thanked David every day for teaching that perk to her. It allowed her to dash quickly to avoid any damage, and that was beyond delightful. To her. Not the killers. For them, it was hell. She couldn’t count how many times dead-hard had saved her life in a tricky situation.

Like this one.

Her soft giggles were probably torture for the Ghostface. And when the last generator popped, she felt adrenaline surge through her. A perk Meg had taught her; it gave you a burst of speed when all the generators were finished, and also healed you for one health state. She laughed joyfully as she sprinted away from the Ghostface, who was probably seeing red. She’d bested him once again. This was so unlike him! He was usually five steps ahead of all the survivors, cutting off escape routes, destroying generators and hope. But when it came to Laurie, he acted like this was his first ever trial. She wanted to stop, to point and tease him and ridicule him. His foolish obsession with her had cost him the trial.

She rounded a corner, but for once he’d actually used his quick thinking and outsmarted her. For a second, there was the deadly Ghostface everyone knew. He’d hid himself in a shroud and cut her off, so she didn’t even see him coming. His blade raised, but Laurie wasn’t scared. She wouldn’t go down. She just took it. The knife slashed across her chest, and when it hit her, she emitted a scream like no other. That was no normal hit. That was something fueled by a hex. Hex: No One Escapes Death! She thought in terror, face blanching. It was a hex that activated after the generators were all done. If there was still a dull totem left on the grounds, it became a hex, and allowed the killer to move faster, and one-shot survivors. Laurie collapsed, blood gushing freely from her open wound. Her fists clenched.

As he picked her up, his totem was broken, but it was too late. The damage was done. Laurie’s fate was sealed. She had a feeling as soon as she was placed onto a hook, she’d never get off. She wriggled around, pounding against the Ghostface’s back and screaming in anger. “You bastard! You son of a bitch! Don’t you care that you lost?! Why are you so obsessed with getting only me?!” She spat. Damn Michael 2.0! Only this one was somehow much more annoying. At least Michael had an ounce of sense, and usually chose to save her for last. If he chased her early on, he understood that he wouldn’t be able to stop, and it would cost him the game. But this Ghostface didn’t seem to give a shit about that. Just vengeance. 

“Because, sweetheart,” Ghostface said in a sing-song-tone. His voice was low, slimy, deep and just like a creeper’s. She hated it. “Just because?!” She growled, and he silenced her by placing her onto a hook. She screamed as the blade cut into her shoulder. Pain seared through her body, and she hung there like a limp doll. Her body shook, and her feet dangled high above the ground. The Ghostface stood in front of her, doing something all the survivors knew about. They called it face-camping: when killers took guarding the hook to a whole other personal level. He was making sure she’d have slim to none chances of leaving.

She grit her teeth, muffling her whimpers of pain. She didn’t want to give him that satisfaction. Suddenly, the ground erupted in red. The Endgame Collapse had begun; someone had opened up an exit gate. That meant there was now a timer. If they didn’t get out before three minutes, they’d be forcefully claimed by the Entity. She doubted her team would come back for her. She sighed internally. It was better they all escaped, and only she died, than them all dying. However, there was a glimmer of hope inside of her. She felt the presence of Yui before she saw the girl. And then, there was also Quentin — even Dwight!

They all came . . . !

Yui made a swift appearance, showing up in front of the Ghostface. “Come get me, idiot!” She yelled, clicking the flashlight in her hands tauntingly. The Ghostface turned towards her, knife threateningly raised, and Quentin seized his chance. The boy ran out, quickly grabbing Laurie and hoisting her off the hook. Laurie fell to the ground with a yelp, but there was no time to recover. “Fucker!” Ghostface snarled, sounding like an animal. He lunged straight for Laurie, but Quentin shoved her aside and took the hit with a soft cry. 

Yui grabbed onto Laurie, and Dwight protected Quentin as they all ran for the exit gate. But Ghostface wasn’t going to let them go that easily. He struck Dwight, who let out a howl of pain and ran forward, ahead of Quentin. Yui wasn’t close enough to protect the now-exposed Quentin. She wouldn’t get there in time; Quentin would go down, and the timer would be too close for them to save him. So, Laurie darted forward, straining herself and using her dead-hard to take the hit for Quentin. The blade sunk into her back instead of his, and she fell with a cry. “Laurie!” Quentin sounded anguished, but Yui shoved him along. 

I got this, Laurie thought. With a nod at Quentin and her friends, Laurie listened to the Ghostface laugh maliciously above her. “Oh, what a martyr!” Ghostface cooed. “I didn’t know my sweetheart had such a bleeding heart.” Laurie tilted her head from off the floor, glaring up at Ghostface. She didn’t say anything as he let her crawl towards the exit, towards her friends. She knew what he was doing. Giving her hope, only for him to rip it all away. Her friends all watched in muffled horror as the Ghostface stepped forward, snickering. 

“Not so fast,” he teased. He scooped Laurie up and lifted her onto his shoulder. “This one’s mine, guys,” he told the other survivors. “She’ll never escape m—” Laurie shifted, her hand darting into her pocket. Her fingers closed around sharp glass, and she pulled the shard from her pocket. She only had one chance. She plunged the glass into the Ghostface’s shoulder, and he let out a grunt of pain. Stunned, he dropped her, and she landed onto the ground. She stumbled, but picked herself up and started running for the exit gate, grinning.

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” she spat at him over her shoulder. 

“Hell yeah!” Yui cheered, high-fiving Laurie. They all laughed as the Ghostface recovered from his stun, turning back to face them with a malicious growl. Before he could charge them, they all fled. They crossed the barrier of the trial towards the campfire, where the killer couldn’t follow. They’d escaped. Laurie had actually escaped! She felt jubilated. She was high on the rush, laughing and giggling as Quentin shook her happily. “You saved me, Laurie!” He told her cheerfully, and she smiled. “All in a day’s work,” she replied teasingly.

As they returned to the rest of their friends at the campfire, Laurie shared her story of triumph with everyone, and explained how obsessed with killing her the Ghostface was. Everyone felt sympathetic towards her, but Laurie didn’t mind. She’d lived another day, and the Ghostface had to take this massive loss. Of course, she’d pay for it dearly the next time she faced him — but for now, she could laugh joyfully and celebrate with her friends at the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd that’s it, folks! The last part of the Love, Hate, And Everything In-Between series! Hope you liked all of the stories! :D


End file.
